This invention is an improvement over the sprinkling hose of the Kenneth I. Van der Hulse U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,377, which discloses a spiral sprinkling hose having outside holes 180.degree. apart, with a collar associated with each hole and having different sized outlets for spraying water outwardly from the hose. Each collar is adjustable to cause a selected outlet to coincide with the respective hole. The concept of this construction is that it may be extended or retracted longitudinally to cover an area having a greater or lesser length, while the collars may be adjusted to provide a variation in the spray pattern, as for greater or lesser width of the area to be sprayed.